American Dream
by justanotherdisneygleek
Summary: It sucks being the new kid. Rory plans to make the most of his year or die trying. RoryxOC friendship, eventual romance.


**Authors note: I've been debating for the longest time about posting stories on here. I write a lot, but I never really had the will to post them on here because I was a wuss. With some persuasion from my friends, I have decided to post my first multi chaptered fanfic. I'm usually kind of iffy on my writing, so constructive criticism and reviews are always appreciated. Honestly though, even though this is an eventual RoryxOC endgame fanfic, I'm using this as an opportunity to experiment and see how things turn out. So, I hope you enjoy this story and I apologize if updates are slow. I'm a procrastinator, unfortunately.**

**Authors note: If I owned Glee, I would work on the damn continuity issues and give Rory a proper plot line instead of placing him in the background all the time. Unfortunately I don't own it ;A; I also don't own any other OC aside from my own. All other OCs are created by my friends. I do, however, own my own writing, and I own this story...so that's something**

Sometimes it sucked being the new kid.

It was even worse when your name was Rory Flanagan.

Rory Flanagan was a foreign exchange student from Derry, Ireland. He had heard so many great things about America and how it was the land of the free, everybody apparently got along from what he read. So when his school offered the foreign exchange program, Rory immediately jumped on board and with a bit of persuasion from his mammy, Rory was on a plane heading to Lima Ohio where he would stay with the Pierces.

On Monday, Rory stood in front of the school of McKinley, looking at the door that allowed him to enter the building. Brittany was kind enough to give him a ride on his first day, but had decided to go off to find Santana once they were at their destination. Taking a deep breath, Rory decided to face the music as he walked up and opened the door, walking through the halls of McKinley. Looking around, he noticed things were a lot different from his school in Ireland. Aside from the cheerleaders and jocks, nobody was wearing uniforms and from the way people were staring at him, they seemed a lot more judgmental as well.

After going to get his schedule, Rory looked at it, eyebrows furrowing as he looked up, trying to figure out where things were. Seeing a jock with ginger colored hair, Rory walked over to him.

"Uhm, hello." he spoke up nervously, watching him turn around.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Well, I was just wondering where homeroom was, I'm new he-" Rory started before he was pushed into a locker.

"Learn how to speak English or go back to Mexico!" he snapped before walking off, laughing with his friends.

Letting out a sigh, Rory slowly got up and walked around the school, trying to find Brittany. Figuring he was in her class already, the foreign boy decided to fend for himself as he looked around. Eventually he found his first class, hoping to God that he could just get this day over with.

Fortunately for him, lunch was next. Rory was going to take this time to make some real friends. He had made a promise to himself that he was going to make at least one friend during his time in America. If he managed to make a friend by the end of the day, Rory would be satisfied. Unfortunately, his mother wasn't with him, so she couldn't make him his meals (Rory had grown accustomed to his mother's cooking.) Instead, Brittany's mother and Rory's host mother, Donna, had given him money to buy lunch at school. After getting his food, blue eyes looked around at his surroundings. He saw the popular crowd in the middle of the room gossiping, texting on their phones and making judgmental comments about other people. A group in the back was wearing all black and glaring at people that weren't at their table, and then there was a group of normal dressed kids not too far back, they looked nice enough. Unfortunately, their table was full. Disappointed, Rory continued to look around, trying to find a place to sit when he saw a girl sitting by herself. She had long red hair tied up in a ponytail and she was reading a book, picking at her untouched cafeteria food absentmindedly. Deciding to take his chances, Rory walked over to her, clearing his throat as he saw her look at him, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Uhm…is this seat taken?" he asked nervously as she shook her head.

"Be my guest." she said, gesturing to the seat next to her. A grateful smile appeared on Rory's face as he sat down.

"Thank you." he said as the ginger simply nodded. She didn't speak much did she?

Still, he wasn't going to give up this chance to make a new friend.

"Uhm, my names Rory Flanagan." he introduced, watching her smile at him.

"Amelia Cole."

"Pleasure to meet you." Rory said kindly as she looked at him. The silence between the two was a slightly awkward one, Rory thinking about what to say. Fortunately, Amelia had put her book down (Placing the spot where she stopped beforehand.) and stabbed at her salad "How's McKinley treating you?" she asked as Rory thought about her question, he had gotten a lot of crap, mostly from jocks and nobody really wanted to talk to him, giving him the cold shoulder. Noticing Amelia's raised eyebrow, he smiled.

"It's grand." he said as Amelia rolled her eyes, making Rory's smile falter slightly "What?"

"Liar."

"Excuse me?"

"You can't possibly look me in the eye and tell me that your first few hours here at McKinley have been a walk in the park without lying."

"Well I got lost a couple of times."

"Yeah, and nobody helped you?" she asked as Rory shook his head "That's what I thought." she continued as a frown crossed his face.

"Are you new too?" he asked as she shook her head.

"No, but I do know what it's like to be the new kid, I also know that unless your apart of the popular crowd, your life is pretty much a living hell." she responded, gesturing to the jocks and cheerleaders with a frown on her face, eyes locked on the ginger jock as she rolled her eyes "Listen, I have to go, lunch is almost over, but if you need help with anything, I'll be around." she said as she picked up her things and got up.

"Okay, thank you so much." Rory responded as Amelia nodded.

"Sure, bye." Amelia said as she walked out of the cafeteria, Rory watching before doing the same thing. He couldn't help but think she was a bit distant. Still, he hoped the two of them would become friends.

Hopefully before the end of the week.


End file.
